


Sangre

by Bea58



Series: Fictober2018 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Día uno: Flores., FICTOBER2018, M/M, depresión, hanahaki, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bea58/pseuds/Bea58
Summary: Hanahaki. Que poético suena el nombre; que patético es en realidad. Morir de amor no correspondido. ¿A qué clase de dios se le pudo ocurrir tal tormento?Al mismo que puso almas en cuerpos robóticos, supone.Fictober2018. Día uno: Flores.





	Sangre

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Si, empece este reto unas horas tardes, peeero no quería quedarme con las ganas. Ademas, tenia en mente un Gavin/Connor con esta temática desde hace tiempo, fue la oportunidad perfecta.  
> Créditos del reto y de los Prompts: Silvin Lewis, Dragneel y Dany Neko.

Gavin Red está muriendo. Y era jodidamente irónico.

La risa que broto de los labios de Gavin es dura, amarga y tan pesada, que bien podría confundirse con el canto de un hombre despechado, lo cual no está lejos de ser verdad. Aquella risa, esta llena de incredulidad, resignación y de un amor tan grande, que literalmente duele.

Cuando tose, todo se transforma en eso, en dolor nacido del amor, y es tan pesado el sentimiento de angustia que deja de tras, que contrasta con el cálido día. Apenas son principios de agosto, las calles fluyen en alegre verano, Gavina lo odiaba. El sofocante calor, la insufrible alegría en los niños. Constantemente se encontraba contando los días para volver al hermoso otoño, al inmaculado invierno. 

Y ahora, sabe que no duraría lo suficiente para ver los atardeceres hermosos llenos de frió viento, acompañado de hojas de árboles muriendo, esperando renacer. 

En cambio, puede ver en su mano suaves y pequeños pétalos de algún tono de morado, cubiertos de su sangre.

Hanahaki. Que poético suena el nombre; que patético es en realidad. Morir de amor no correspondido. ¿A qué clase de dios se le pudo ocurrir tal tormento? Al mismo que puso almas en cuerpos robóticos, supone. 

Porque ese es el principal problema ¿no? Androides con vida, que sienten. 

Connor deambulando por la estación de DPD, todo sonrisas curiosas e ingenuidad, y al mismo tiempo, siendo tan letal como el mejor de los depredadores, perspicaz como el buen detective que es. Y siempre ignorando a Gavin. 

Siempre sintiendo algo por todos, menos por el estúpido detective que sin saberlo cayo por él, y ahora está muriendo. Nadie lo sabe.

Tal vez si es lo suficientemente astuto, puede lograr morir en el deber antes de que los síntomas sean notados. El problema es, que no quiere morir. 

En algún momento de su vida, se alegró de lo fácil que sería encontrar la muerte en su trabajo, un arresto que salió mal, algún loco protagonizando un atentado o durante una persecución. Entonces su muerte probablemente pasaría desapercibida entre tantas más. Incluso morir en su escritorio por exceso de trabajo parecía prometedor. 

Pero ahora. cuando por fin ha encontrado algo que lo anima a vivir, el cruel destino a dictado que esa misma razón será su fin.

No hay esperanza, morirá solo, rodeado de flores muertas cubiertas de su sangre, llorando y maldiciéndose así mismo. Tal vez Connor se entere de su muerte, tal vez no.  
Lo único que Gavin espera, es que, si sus sentimientos nunca llegan al androide, alguna de las flores que tose si.


End file.
